Greyson Warner
Greyson is a beta werewolf of the Lightwood pack. He belongs to the Morningstar family. He is a True Immortal because he is from the Morningstar Clan. Biography Greyson Mattias Warner was born to Ian and Emma Warner. He has a older sister named Christian who is a Alpha. He has a younger sister EJ. He is a Pure Blood Beta werewolf. He was born 1990. He belongs to the Lightwood pack that is located in southern France. Physical Appearance His hair is black and very short. He is 6'0" and has a well developed chest and strong arms. He wears Gray jeans and white T-shirt. Personality Powers and Abilities Greyson, being a angelic demon and werewolf, possess invincibility, power projection, electric manipulation. He also displayed the abilities of superhuman strength, stamina, accuracy, endurance .durability, agility, speed in battle, teleporting, regeneration, shapeshifting, and summoning. As a archangel, he possess immortality and flight because of his wings. *Absolute Condition: Users have unmatched personal ability. **Absolute Immortality: Live forever without fear of being harmed or killed. **Absolute Intellect: Have a god-like intelligence level. **Absolute Will: Shape and twist creation with sheer willpower. **Absolute Strength: Possess infinite godlike strength. **Hypercompetence: Possess skills and talents beyond human understanding. **Omnifarious: Take on any shape or form. **Psionic Manipulation: Master all psionic abilities. *Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces. **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation/Apocalypse Inducement: Unleash apocalyptic forces strong enough to destroy all life. **Psionic Explosion: User can create a psychic energy that is capable of decimating a whole planet. **Elemental Manipulation: Master the elements with ease. **Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of energy. **Omnikinesis: Posess all kinetic abilities *Almighty Ascension: User is exalted to dazzling heights of unparalleled power matched by almost no one. **Ultipotence/Complete Arsenal: Have essentially infinite raw power. *Fallen Physiology: Even if the user is an angel, they are just like any fallen. *Flawless Indestructibility/Ultimate Invincibility: Being second only to the supreme being the user can't be destroyed by anything else. *Omni-Magic: Wield all forms of magic. **Creation Magic: Create via mystic forces. **Destruction Magic: Use magic for destructive purposes. **Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate ethereal energy. **Meta Magic: Control and transcend the laws of magic. **Mythical Plane Lordship: Gain dominion over mythical ,supernatural realms. **Subjective Reality: Manipulate both fantasy and reality. *Transcendent Angel Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful angel that has ever existed and can make use of all angelic powers. **Divinity: Access divine powers. **Ethereal Physiology: Be composed of a cosmic force known as Ether. **Fallen Angel Physiology: As mentioned before, the user is a fallen angel. **Angel Manipulation (fallen only): Command legions of fallen angels *Transcendent Demon Physiology: Users can acquire great demonic power. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Possess limitless dark powers. **Demon Manipulation: Create and control countless hordes of demons. **Satanic Incarnation: As leader of the fallen angels, the user is reguarded as a Satanic figure. **Hell Lordship: Hold unlimited power over Hell. **Underworld Lordship: Rule the underworld. Love Interests Harper Talbot Main article: Harper Talbot Adele Broussard Main article: Adele Broussard Family Relationships Christian Warner Main article: Christian Warner Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Angelic Demon Category:Morningstar Family Category:Darklighters Category:Beta Category:Prue Blood Werewolf Category:Werewolf Category:True Immortal Category:Morningstar Clan Category:Supernatural Beings